igirlsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hairmione/About girls generation
1. Kim Tae Yeon Basic Profile; Stage Name: TaeYeon (태연) Birth Name: Kim Tae Yeon (김태연) Group Position : Leader & Main Vocalist Nicknames : Umma, Ajumma, Kid Leader, Tete, MungTaeng (Dumb Taeyeon), Taeng, Byeon Taeng Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English, Chinese (Basic) , Japanese (Basic) DOB: March 9, 1989 Homeplace : Jeonrado Jeonju Height: 162cm Weight: 44kg Blood Type: O School: Jeonju Art High School Hobbies : Swimming Casted: 2004 8th Annual Best Contest (Best Singer 1st Place & Grand Award) Attended SM Academy Experience: -2004 Featured in The One's song "You Bring Me Joy" Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/KTY612 SMART Duration of Training: 4 years and 3 months Favorite Numbers : 22, 3, 6, 9 Favorite Color: Light Blue, Purple-Blue 2. Jessica Jung Basic Profile; Stage Name: Jessica (제시카) Birth Name: Jessica Jung Soo Yeon (제시카 정) Korean Name: Jung Soo Yeon (정수연) Group Position : Main Vocalist Nicknames : Ice Princess, Sica, Sicachu, Ajumma Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English (Fluent) , Chinese (Basic) , Japanese (Basic) DOB: April 18, 1989 Height: 163cm Weight: 45kg Blood Type: B Sibling : Younger Sister (Crystal) School: Korea Kent Foreign School, Graduated Casted: 2000 SM Casting System Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/980418 Jessica Duration of Training: 7 years and 6 months Favorite Number : 52 Favorite color: White 3. Sunny Basic Profile; Stage Name: Sunny (써니) Birth Name: Lee Sun Kyu (이순규) Group Position : Supporting Vocalist Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English , Chinese (Basic) , Japanese (Basic) DOB: May 15, 1989 Height: 158cm Weight: 43kg Hobbies : Swimming, Video Games, Sports School: Baehwa All-Girls High School Casted: 2007 SM Casting System Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/sunnydaisy Daisy Favorite Number : 26 Favorite color: Green 4. Tiffany Hwang Basic Profile; Stage Name: Tiffany (티파니) Birth Name: Stephanie Hwang (스테파니 황) Korean Name: Hwang Mi Young (황미영) Group Position : Supporting Vocalist Nicknames : Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany Languages : Korean , English (Fluent) , Chinese (Basic) , Japanese (Basic), Spanish (Basic) DOB: August 1, 1989 Height: 160cm Weight: 50kg Languages : English Hobbies : Flute School: Korea Kent Foreign School, Graduated, Middle School - South Pointe (US), High School - Diamond Bar (US) Casted: 2004 SM Casting System; 2004 CJ/KMTV (USA-LA) Contest 1st Place Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/01evergreen Evergreen Siblings : Older Brother (Leo) & Older Sister (Michelle) Duration of Training: 3 years and 7 months Favorite Number : 07 Favorite Color : Pink 5. Kim Hyo Yeon Basic Profile; Stage Name: HyoYeon (효연) Birth Name: Kim Hyo Yeon (김효연) Group Position : Supporting Vocalist & Main Dancer Nicknames : Princess Fiona, Dancing Queen Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English , Chinese (Fluent) , Japanese (Basic) DOB: September 22, 1989 Height: 158cm Weight: 48kg Blood Type: AB School: 2004.3~8 Studied Mandarin Chinese in Beijing, China Casted: 2000 SM Casting System Experience: -2005 M.Net/KM Music Festival - BoA's 'Over the Top' silhouette dancer Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/hy0922 Hyoyeon Duration of Training: 6 years and 1 month Favorite Number : 85 Favorite color: Green 6. Kwon Yu Ri Basic Profile; Stage Name: YuRi (권유리) Birth Name: Kwon Yu Ri (권유리) Group Position : Supporting Vocalist & Lead Dancer Nicknames : Black Pearl & Kkamyool & Kkamchi & Ggab-Yul Languages : Korean (Fluent), English, Chinese (Fluent), Japanese DOB: December 5, 1989 Height: 167cm Weight: 45kg Blood Type: AB School: NeungGok High School, Graduated (2008) Casted: 2001 SM 1st Annual Youth Best Contest Experience: -2005 KM Super Junior Show 'The King's Boyfriend' -2006 DBSK's Beautiful Life MV -2006 Orion Chocopie Chinese CF w/ Jang Donggun -2006 Dongil Highvill CF -2007 DBSK's Second Concert guest appearance -Hot Choco Mite CF -2007 Attack on the Flower Boys Movie -2007/2008 MBC Sitcom : Unstoppable Marriage Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/rnjsdbfl Princess Duration of Training: 5 years and 11 months Favorite Number : 19 Favorite color: Blue 7. Choi Soo Young Basic Profile; Stage Name: SooYoung (수영) Birth Name: Choi Soo Young (최수영) English Name: 썸머 Summer Group Position : Supporting Vocalist Nickname : ShikShin (Food God), NaSoo (Interrupter) Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English, Chinese (Basic) , Japanese (Fluent) DOB: February 10, 1990 Height: 170cm Weight: 48kg Blood Type: O School: Jungshin All-Girls High School Casted: 2000 SM Open Audition 2002 Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo Audition Experience: -2002 Debuted in Japan in the duo Route 0 -2003 Samsung AnyCall CF w/ Park Jungah -2003 Japan Chubbygang Clothing Model -2004 Skoolooks Uniform Model -2005 M.Net Hello Chat VJ -2007 DMB ChunBangJiChuk Radio DJ (with Super Junior's Sungmin) -2007/2008 MBC Sitcom : Unstoppable Marriage Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/pureYoung Remember Siblings : Older Sister (Soojin) Duration of Training: 6 years and 3 months Favorite Number : 08 Favorite color: Pink 8. Im Yoon Ah Basic Profile; Stage Name: YoonA (À±¾Æ) Birth Name: Im Yoon Ah (ÀÓÀ±¾Æ) Nick names : Deer Yoona, Him Yoona, Goddess Yoong Group Position : Supporting Vocalist Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English, Chinese (Basic) , Japanese (Basic) DOB: May 30, 1990 Height: 166cm (168cm or so she states herself) Weight: 47kg Blood Type: B School: Daeyoung High School, 2nd Year Casted: 2002 SM Saturday Open Casting Audition Experience: -2004 TVXQ's Magic Castle MV -2006 Sanyo Eneloop CF -2006 Teun Teun English 'Follow Me' CF -2006 TVXQ First Concert guest appearance -2006 Super Junior's U MV -2006 TZSX's ¾óÁ¤ (My Everything) MV -2007 Elite CF with SS501 -2007 Sunkist Lemonade CF w/ Super Junior's Kangin, Heechul | Version 2 -2007 Clean and Clear CF -2007 MBC drama - 9 Hits, 2 Outs -2007 Super Junior's Marry U mv -2008 Lee Seung Chul's 'Propose' MV -2008 Sola VitaminC CF -2008 YeJiMiIn wise beauty CF -2008 Clean and Clear CF -2008 KBS drama - You are my Destiny -Cindy the Perky, eCole, Dasoo magazines Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/imyoona Brand Duration of Training: 7 years and 2 months Favorite Number : 93 Favorite color: Blue 9. Seo Hyun Basic Profile; Stage Name: Seo Hyun (서현) Birth Name: Seo Joo Hyun (서주현) Nickname : Maknae Group Position : Lead Vocalist Languages : Korean (Fluent) , English, Chinese (Fluent) , Japanese (Basic) DOB: June 28, 1991 Height: 168cm Weight: 48kg Blood Type: A School: Daeyoung High School Casted: 2003 SM Casting System Experience: -2004 SMART Uniform Model Fancafe: http://cafe.daum.net/cutejuhyun Star Duration of Training: 6 years and 6 months Favorite Number : 64 Favorite color: White THAT'S ALL AND THANKS FOR READING! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts